


SlenderversexReader oneshots

by VioletKat22



Category: MLAndersen0, Slender Man Mythos, Tribe Twelve
Genre: Cuddles, Enemies to Lovers, First Kiss, Graphic Description of Corpses, Multi, Murder, Reader-Insert, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-20 11:18:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15533070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VioletKat22/pseuds/VioletKat22
Summary: there is a lack of x reader content here in slenderverse(at least here on ao3) so despite my not too great writing skills im here to fix this problemill add more tags as i add more oneshots.....however long that takes





	1. Watching(observerxreader)

You slept soundly, or at least, were trying to sleep. You were doing a good job of keeping your eyes shut and not moving, but the entity looming over your bed and staring at you like a hawk at some far away prey made falling asleep almost impossible.

 

There was barely any reason for 'him' to be there anyway, you encountered his main target maybe once or twice, but nothing happened that should've warranted these visits. But here you were, for the third night this week, holding back the urge to just leap out of bed and fight the bastard. But something in your gut held you back, was it fear? Curiosity to see what happens if you just leave things be? You weren't quite sure, but your patience was starting to wear thin. If he doesn't do _something_ soon you might just snap.

 

You were so caught up in your thoughts that you almost jumped when you felt the bed's weight shift as the taller figure sat down, shuffling is heard, like he's kicked his shoes off or something, then the noise and movement stops.

 

 _Just do something already!_ you internally yell, _Shake me awake, scare the living daylights out of me! Try and kill me! do_ **_anything_ ** _for fuck's sake!_

 

Of course, he can't hear you, so you get no answer. Although, you could have sworn you heard him mutter something under his breath, but you could also be hearing things from lack of sleep.

 

And then you feel a hand brush a against your hair.

 

That was the last straw. You snapped your eyes open and sat up to face the man, holding yourself back from just going straight to fighting him, but god did you want to.

 

He almost looked shocked when you stared at him, holding the hand that was originally running it's fingers through your hair close to his chest and his glasses were a little crooked. But it didn't take long for him to regain his composure and signature shit-eating grin. "Well hello there~" he greeted while he fixed his glasses "Had a feeling you were still awake."

 

"Hard to sleep when you have someone watching you like a creep." you snapped back, "What do you even want?"

 

"To observe." he replies

 

You raise a eyebrow at him, "Okay, Mr.Observer," you start "there's not really much to see when I'm sleeping."

 

"It seems to get under your skin pretty badly." he grins, "But watching you during the day sounds nice too."

 

You squinted at the comment, "Alright, tell you what." you sighed, "You're free to do... Whatever, you can hang out here at day too, I guess, Just... Let me sleep, please." you're tired and were in no state to try fighting off something that's just gonna laugh as it overpowers you, so you pray that bargaining will work.

 

"Okay." Observer replies, and before you could react to that he flops himself the rest of the way onto the bed, right next to you.

 

"Excuse me?"

 

"You wanna sleep, right?" he takes his glasses off and puts them on the nightstand next to him.

 

"Yes," you start "but-"

 

"Then come here." he grabs the back of your shirt and pulls you back down on the bed and near his chest.

 

You attempt to wiggle from his grasp, but he simply chuckles and keeps a firm grip on you.

 

"Don't mind me~" he whispers, pulling you closer to him, "Just get some sleep~"

 

At this point, you're too tired to care and start to relax, to which he softens his grip. His embrace is warm and surprisingly soft, and you start to doze off.

 

You don't know exactly what kinda deal you made with him, but who knows? Maybe it won't be too bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for my friend glass on tumblr >wo


	2. Visitor(miloxreader)

You sat alone in your room, watching as the clock hit 2AM. You’d be sleeping already, but you were waiting for a very special visitor to arrive, and you weren’t even going to blink until they got here.

After a couple more minutes you hear a familiar tap on your window. You jump out of bed and rush to get it open, shoving the curtains aside. “Milo!” you grin, hugging the man before you after helping him climb in, which wasn’t too hard with your room being on the first floor.

“Who else would it be at this hour?” he hugged back, planting a quick kiss onto your forehead. You giggle at the gesture and slowly spun the two of you around till you fell onto the bed in a small fit of hushed laughter.

“They didn’t notice you leave, right?” you looked up, resting your chin on his chest.

“I wouldn’t be here if they did.”

The two of you have been together for a few months, but Milo’s current family situation makes meeting up difficult, especially with the fact that he doesn't trust his mother enough to tell her about you. You both have practically ruined your sleep schedules for these meetings, but you don’t mind too much.

“Not if you ran like hell and we’d have to sneak back to get your stuff and slowly move you in with me.” you replied, half-joking.

“Mom would run me down before i could get a mile away from the house” he joked back, letting out a soft chuckle and giving you that wonderful smile you were hoping to see.

And so you two laid there and talked, talked about how the day went, joked about running away together this very night, just talked about whatever came to mind. And it was perfect. Seeing him smile. Hearing him talk, laugh. You could spend the rest of your life like this and you’d love every second of it. It was heaven.

You glance over to the clock again, 4:12AM, you let out a small yawn and rest your head back on Milo’s chest.

“Don’t fall asleep on me now,” he stretches and lets out his own yawn “I do have to leave.”  
“No you don’t.” you whine, “You could sleep for a bit and then leave.”

“Too risky.”

With a sigh you sit up, letting out a soft chuckle. “Yeah, I guess you’re right.”

Milo sits up and you rest your head on his shoulder, wrapping your fingers around his and giving a small squeeze. This part of the night always hurt a bit.

You stand up the same time he does and give him a quick hug and a peck on the cheek. “See you tomorrow?”

“Y… Yeah…” he replies, you then notice his demeanors changed, his tugging at his sleeves, his eyes are kinda darting around and when he does look at you he doesn’t really make eye contact, he’s suddenly incredibly nervous.

“You okay?” you ask, he simply nods in response before straightening himself out and taking a deep breath-

“Can I… Can I kiss you before i go?”

You stare wide-eyed at him for a good minute, you can feel your face heat up and with each second that passes you can tell he’s getting more and more anxious. He opens his mouth to say something else but right as he does you throw back your head and laugh, not a mocking laugh, just a quick surprised giggle, but it’s enough to make him blush even more than he already was. It’s dark but you could tell he was almost beet-red by now.

“Y… Yeah, you can. That’s fine.” you answer finally, wiping a tired tear from your eye.

He’s speechless. Adorably speechless. You relax your shoulders and close your eyes, patiently waiting for him to make a move.

After a bit you can feel him inching closer to you, you reach out to hold both his hands and he flinches a bit, but doesn’t back away. He’s taking his time, which is precious, but you both are on a bit of a time limit.

You hear another deep breath and just like that a soft pair of lips meet yours. They’re a little chapped, but you don’t mind, as long as it’s him. You let go of his hands, cupping his cheeks in your palms as you kiss him back gently. He finally relaxes and carefully wraps his arms around your waist.

After what felt like forever, you two separate and look at each other, your face almost hurts from how much you’re smiling, and Milo’s looks like he’s trying not to grin but failing horribly. You both press your foreheads together and just start giggling.

“Alright, alright,” you sigh “Get going before I end up dragging you back to bed.”

“Right,” he chuckles, making his way to the window “Goodnight.”

“‘Night.”

As he disappears from sight you lay down in bed, letting out another sigh before rolling yourself up under the blankets. Despite how late you stayed up, you slept wonderfully that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i spent all day writing this one and now im a complete MESS but it was worth it bc milo deserves.......all of the good things and i must pr o vi d e


	3. Mess(patrickxreader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> originally this was gonna just be a personal lil oneshot that i wasnt gonna post anywhere but it came out nice enough so ill share it with you all <3

He was a mess, well, the scene in front of him was. There were only a few splatters of blood on his clothes, but the fire axe he held was drenched, red soaking into the wooden handle. You’re not sure if you knew whoever laid in front of Michael(?), but there was no way of telling now, there was barely a head left on the bastard, now it’s just a mess of flesh and bone with what seems to be some locks of hair sticking out the back.

 

Once he finally noticed you, he let out a soft chuckle. “Ah, good evening.” he greeted “Sorry if I woke you.”

 

“Michael…?”

 

“Close.” Patrick replied, turning around all the way to face you, “Don’t mind the mess, I’ll clean it myself.” he was rather calm for someone who just bashed another man’s head in.

 

“Who… Was that?” you ask, trying your best not to breathe in the stench in the room too much. Not that it was bad, just really overwhelming.

 

“Oh,” he looked back at the corpse “Someone, didn’t catch their name before they tried taking a swing at me.”

 

“But was… _That_ necessary?”

 

“They broke in, and once I took over for Michael, attacked me. What else could I have done?”

 

“ _Not_ make a mess of the dining room?”

 

He looked at you, then around the bloodied room, then back to the body. “...Maybe I went a little overboard.” he said, letting out a bit of laughter “But! Like I said, I’ll get it all cleaned up, no need to worry.”

 

“Including the body?” you squinted at him.

 

He simply smiled as he casually tossed the axe aside and walked up to you. Placing his clean hand on your cheek “Yes, even the body.” he replied, placing a small kiss on your forehead.

 

You kinda hate to admit it, but your boyfriend looked kinda good covered in blood.

 

“Now you get on back to bed,” he starts “And I’ll meet you up there once I’m finished here, okay?”

 

“Okay.” you smiled, standing up on your toes to give him a quick peck on the nose before making your way back to the stairs.

 

“Love you.”

 

“Love you too, goodnight.”  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sometimes life gets ya down and you just gotta write abt u finding ur bf after hes murdered someone ya know


End file.
